


A day in the life

by Potix



Series: My works for the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 - Day one - A typical day in Molly Hooper's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

Oyster card? Check. Keys? Check. Grocery list, to be sure to have everything she needed for the party she was throwing in two days? Check. No consulting detective in sight? Check.

Molly put on her parka, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, where she promptly collided with the last person she wanted  to meet. Typical: when she had no time to assist him with his bizarre requests, he managed to appear out of nowhere in her lab, ready to cajole her into another experiments on molds, spores and fungus.

“Molly, I need…”. With an agility even Sherlock had failed to deduce about her, she darted under his open arms and reached the exit.

When in two quick strides Sherlock was by her side, she stopped suddenly and turned to him.

“I have no time, or will, to help you tonight, Sherlock. I’m tired, and I have to stop at a supermarket, where I’m sure I will find a row, before finally arriving home, where I can’t wait to have a bubbly bath, have a glass of wine, and go to sleep, preparing myself for another day in this morgue. Now, if you will excuse me…”. She tried to walk away, but the consulting detective just before her prevented her from doing so.

“You sound like this kind of life doesn’t satisfy you anymore”, he said, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

Was he right? Well, he was Sherlock bloody Holmes, of course he was right. There was no way to lie in front of him, and hope to find a way out.

“Sometimes… Yes, sometimes I feel tired, and discontented. I think it happens to all of us, in a way or another, at one point in our lives, doesn’t it?”

The vacant look in his eyes told her that obviously Sherlock didn’t know what she was talking about.

She tried to move past him, and finally the consulting detective gave way to her. She was at the end of the hall, when his voice reacher her once more.

“Is it because of me?”

She sighed, and without turning, she answered. “My life doesn’t revolve around you, Sherlock, believe it or not.”

She set off again, and finally she was outside. It didn’t surprise her to find Sherlock waiting for her, holding open a cab door.

“Don’t you even try to decline my offer, Dr Hooper. You can go to the supermarket, while I try to make myself useful. After all, I owe you a lot, and it’s time to start repaying you, don’t you think?”

She was too exhausted to disagree with him… And after all, he was right, once again. But he was Sherlock bloody Holmes, he was always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.


End file.
